elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hilund
|Base ID = }} Hilund is a Nord who can be found outside of the Thirsk Mead Hall. Interactions Retaking Thirsk Hilund can be recruited to help reclaim the Thirsk Mead Hall. The Chief of Thirsk Hall Hilund becomes a target by the Rieklings and must be killed. Hilund's Spears Once helped, she will ask for fifty spears from Rieklings. Once she has the spears, she becomes available as a marriage option. Dialogue "Bujold feels so guilty about what happened. Try not to provoke her." :People seem pretty tense around here. "You don't know the half of it. Bujold's just embarassed, I think. Doesn't help that her husband is one of the loudest complainers. She's always been quickly to shame." ::Who's her husband? "Kuvar. He thinks we've all gotten a little too soft. I can see what he means looking at Elmus, but the rest of us still have our edge. At least, I think so. And... don't tell Elmus I said that." ::Have you known Bujold a while? "All my life. She's my big sister. Don't worry, most people can't tell we're related. But... she's always trying to be the one in charge, and feeling terrible when something goes wrong." :Are you one of the warriors from Thirsk? "That depends on who you ask. I fight. I protect the hall. I bring in meat. And I think I can take on most of the tree lovers up in the Skaal village. But because I'd rather drink a mug of mead at night instead of training until I drop, Kuvar calls me a layabout. Wish he would just lighten up." "Until next time." Hilund's Spears "Just warming up for a bit here, before I head out and take some revenge on those Rieklings." :How is the hunting going? "To tell you the truth, I've been a little distracted. I've got this... idea. I want to make a reminder. So we never forget what happened the last time we got soft. I want to ring the whole hall with their little spears. Mocking us, from the past. Making us work harder. Fight better. The only problem is, I'm going to need a lot of spears. A lot. So, if you could find a bunch of them for me, that would make it easier." (After obtaining 50 Riekling Spears) I've got a lot of Riekling spears. I hope it's enough. (Give spears.) "Oh, I'm sure it will be. Give them here, and I'll get to work soon!" Retaking Thirsk (Bujold gets banished) "Just one more mug of mead, and then I'm off!" :How do you feel about Bujold? "I can't believe Kuvar would do that. To his own wife! I'll head out looking for her eventually. We'll wander the wilderness together. Just have to get some things in order here, first." Conversations Worries Bujold the Unworthy: "What now?" Hilund: "I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Bujold the Unworthy: "Your worry helps nobody." Hilund: "It's not your fault. There were too many of them. Nobody could have known..." Bujold the Unworthy: "Don't you see, though? None of that matters. I'm going to go down as "the Unworthy" because of that rabble." Hilund: "You don't have to live like this now, though." Bujold the Unworthy: "Unless you're ready to go fight those things, just leave me." Hard on Elmus Hilund: "Why are you so hard on Elmus?" Kuvar: "Because he's not hard on himself." Hilund: "Not everything is as dire as you make it out to be." Kuvar: "Not everything is as happy as you do." Trivia *If spoken to before Retaking Thirsk is complete, she reveals that she is Bujold's sister and not many people know. Bugs *If the Dragonborn refuses to back Bujold's lie and flee from the resulting fight, they can still propose to Hilund. However, Bujold will show up at the wedding, causing everyone to become hostile towards her. As soon as the fight begins, the "Attend Your Wedding" quest fails. Appearances * de:Hilund es:Hilund fr:Hilund pl:Hilund ru:Хилунд Hilund Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers